


You Only Have Yourself to Blame

by Secret_G (Secret_H)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad end, Candace's in first chapter, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Dynamics, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, I did my best to properly tag this, I guess in the first one too, Incest, It's just gross porn guys, It's just that Phineas and Ferb are loved by the universe and Candace is not, Just not necessarily respected by them or anyone really, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, POV Third Person Limited, PWP, Phineas in the second chapter, Poorly written porn, Power Dynamics, Referenced Candace Flynn/Jeremy Johnson, She is loved by Phineas and Ferb though, So if you read it anyway, Somnophilia, That's on you, Triggers, Unfairness, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, Vulgar Language, Well in the second chapter anyway, for sure but maybe not as bad as you might be thinking, like this is not necessarily a society wide dystopia, so keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_H/pseuds/Secret_G
Summary: The universe will rarely works in Candace's favor, no matter what AU it is, and especially not when she works in direct opposition to her brothers. She's going to learn to accept that.
Relationships: Candace Flynn/Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher/Candace Flynn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Insane

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gross shit in a fandom that doesn't deserve it, but they're getting it anyway. Besides, why else have the tags.
> 
> Anyway, I actually really like this show. And I like to think that I got the voices right. I would have tagged this "Alternative Character Interpretation" but I feel like, situation aside, I was pretty on the money.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't win, you can't break even, and you can't get out of the game.

It didn’t make sense. You had them in the rights. There was no way anyone could say otherwise. They had even admitted it themselves. They were busted, so how were you still the loser? 

You shifted uncomfortable in Ferb’s lap, trying not to think about how right it felt, his arms wrapped around your softly swollen belly. That was just hormones. Your hands twisted in Phineas’, who stood beside you, but he wouldn’t let go. Across the table, your parents were looking at you all with mixed expressions. Wariness and pride on your father’s face, exasperation and resignation on you mother’s. The two beta’s had not planned on dealing with anything like this when you came running down stairs, but that didn’t stop them from accepting it. If only because Phineas and Ferb had confessed. 

It wasn’t fair. They knock you up in your sleep and somehow, you’re the one who’s in trouble. For wanting justice? For not wanting to be mated to your brothers. You didn’t want them, no matter what your body said, you wanted Jeremy. 

You had been so surprised when the beta had broken up with you a week ago for, “smelling unavailable,” as if that was an explanation, but finding out you were pregnant really put it into perspective. It hadn’t even occurred to you to wonder how you came to be so, before you were calling your local omega house to set up an appointment to rid yourself of the obstacle in the way of your future. 

Naturally, your stupid nosy brother Phineas had heard your private phone call. He told you that you couldn’t get an abortion and without the slightest hint of regret, letting you know that Ferb had made use of your sleeping body as a cumdump during his rut when the fourteen-year-old had present two and some months ago. 

Of course, you had freaked out, drawing the presence of the devil himself. And maybe your freak out was more of a panic attack, but that didn’t merit oh-so-casually being fed your step-brother’s cock as a pacifier. Though, it did calm you down. 

So after his knot deflated enough for you to separate, you shoved away his hips, ripped yourself out of Phineas’ arms, and tore down stairs, oblivious to the fact that your red, swollen mouth was still messy with spit and cum. 

Things didn’t go like you thought they would. Of course not. You would have been better off not saying anything and hoping the mysterious force would somehow zap your pregnancy away, (though that is usually initiated by trying to speak with your mom,) than you were with assuming Phineas and Ferb would ever suffer any consequences for anything. 

Instead, your parents were coming after you. For seducing your brother, for letting your unconscious body be bred for a solid week without noticing, for trying to run away from your problems. Clearly it was your own fault that your brothers thought of you in such a way. Given how you constantly obsessed over them, you probably wanted this to happen. 

But you didn’t. You didn’t want any of this, you just wanted to bust them. To satisfy that itch, to bring justice to the universe. Maybe even make someone acknowledge how dangerous it all was. If your mom knew, then _she_ could worry about it, and you could move on with your life. Could really focus on Jeremy and college applications and the future children that you knew would be. Could have been? 

Now you might not even make it to college, never mind become a lawyer, or the mayor, or a leader of a resistance movement. You might not even be able to finish you senior year. 

While you were technically a legal adult, you were still a teen. You were going to be a teen mom. Another omega static, and with your parents practically throwing you to your brothers, you were trapped. Especially if you couldn’t get rid of…of it. You would have to run away. You have no life skills, no more boyfriend, no real friends besides Stacy, and you barely knew her parents. Would Phineas and Ferb even let you go? You would be counting on them not caring, because otherwise, they would easily be able to find you. 

Why was this happening? Why did the universe hate you so much? This was so unfair. Why? Why!? Why!! 

You weren’t listening to your parents anymore; it was an automatic process, tuning them out when they were lecturing you. They didn’t want your input. They never listened to you. Everyone thought they were so cool and modern, the way they let you run around. The way they let you date who you wanted. But the truth was that, more than not caring, they just didn’t take you seriously. Even your relationship with Jeremy, they didn’t believe would last. You were a beautiful, slender, if overly tall, omega, and he was just a beta. As if they weren’t betas. 

Your parents had not expected children who weren’t betas. They had hardly known what to do with you; you mostly had to figure things out yourself. They only took slightly more interest in Ferb’s presentation. Now, it seemed like the fact that their son had bred his "not-technically-blood-related", (as it that meant anything when they were being raised together), sister was less of a problem and more of a resolution. Never mind the rather telling position that Phineas was taking.

No need to worry about Candace’s future or her plan on settling with a basic beta or her erratic behavior when she had been claimed by her genius, alpha brother. 

You didn’t notice when your parents stopped talking. Your only reaction to Ferb standing with you in his arms was to rest yours around his shoulders. Peripherally, you pondered that you guys had to look ridiculous: Ferb might be pretty built in a way that no one else in the family was, but you still had limbs for days. Your mind drifted as you were carried upstairs. You don’t know how long you were out of it before you were brought back to yourself. 

You let out a small squeak as your lower lip was thumbed from between your teeth. You blinked, as Phineas’ face came into focus. 

“Don’t worry, Candace.” Phineas said with his guileless smile. “Ferb and I will take care of everything.” 

You were in your brothers’ room, still in Ferb’s lap as he sat on his bed. You found yourself snarling. “Oh, you’ll take care of everything, will you!?” 

“Yes. Yes, we will. We’ll have to set aside some of our budget, and probably accelerate through the rest or our schooling. There are decisions that will need to wait until after I present, but we could do something about that, too.” Phineas chuckled giddily. “This is going to be great. It’s just like I always simulated. But better, because it's really happening.” 

“Well, I don’t want this. I don’t want to be pregnant. I don’t want any alphas. I want Jeremy.” You spat. 

“Oh. Well, I suppose this was somewhat unexpected for you.” Phineas mused, ignoring Ferb’s low growl and your reaction to it. “You always were pretty stubborn and resistant to change, too. But I know just what to do.” Phineas finished brightly. “Ferb.” 

You suddenly found yourself on your back, you brothers arrange themselves until Ferb was kneeling between your legs, Phineas have crawled up the bed to hold your hands down. Which was ridiculous: you had wrestled an alligator. 

You didn’t have much time to be incredulous. 

Ferb leaned over you, one hand resting on your inner thigh that lay exposed from your bunched-up skirt. The other tilted your head up, baring your throat. He used his balance of words for the day. “Don’t worry about Jeremy. You belong with us.” 

And then he bit down. 

Things got a bit hard to track after that. You remember cumming with a shriek, the feeling of squirting into your panties. You remember your disproportionately long legs hanging of Ferb’s shoulders. You cunt being stretched as he pressed in, and then even wider as he knotted. More cumming, overflowing around your brother’s cock. Mindlessly sucking at Phineas as he ran his fingers through your hair. You thought that maybe you could feel an extra hard pulse on your tongue around the base of his cock. And wouldn’t that just be your luck and theirs. 

In a world where you mostly lost and they always won, if they decided that they wanted you, there was no real point in resisting. You were already theirs. 

* * *

It was strange how life shaped itself around you. Considering how you were the omega of two young, rich and successful alphas who genuinely cared for you and your children, anyone might say that you had hit the jackpot. Especially given how neurotic you were. No one looked down on you for being mated to your little brothers. No one thought it was unexpected or shameful that you were once again pregnant, despite being a mother of twin toddlers at 20. No one had anything to say, bad or otherwise about you or your life now. Even the people who once thought you a crazy cry wolf were complete accepting of you settling down. Some even felt vindicated, as if your obsession with busting your brothers had been put into prospective. 

You couldn’t really say anything without sounding ungrateful. Theoretically, you had everything that an omega could want… 

You had been suffering from a feeling of disillusionment for the last couple of years. This couldn’t be how your story ended, could it? There was no resolution in this. 

Maybe this was what happened after the happily ever after when you weren’t the main character. And everything was so objectively good that you couldn’t complain. Not that anyone listened to you. Nothing had changed about that, except that you realized that while Phineas genuinely seemed unable to hear a single negative word, it was clear that Ferb chose to disregard you. You couldn’t whine around him at all, lest he silence you with his stupid, fat cock. The amount of times you found yourself on your knees and/or hands before you realized that the two things had any correlation was a little embarrassing. It’s just that they both apparently found you to be a surprisingly welcome distraction from inventing. 

They were still alphas after all, and also teenagers. 

If nothing else, your body had thoroughly accepted your new place in the family hierarchy. 

So maybe this _was_ it. 

You would eventually be happy with your life. No matter how much you resisted that fact, you loved your children and the sex was great. You even still loved your brothers, though the way you did so was beginning to change. It frightened you to think that one day you might wake up between Phineas and Ferb, happy with your life. It didn’t seem right or fair and so you would fight it until your forgot how. 

Until then, you would wake up with their dicks inside of you, already dripping cum from whatever they had done to you in the middle of the night.

Though, that implied that you thought they would ever stop that annoying habit of theirs. 


	2. Driving Your Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have got no shame.

Candace was a great mother. Ferb might say surprisingly, but Phineas would never qualify Candace’s greatness. She was an amazing sister, a wonderful omega, and a triumphant mother. Phineas couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. Besides Ferb, he meant. 

To be honest, he had always had something of a crush on Candace. From as far back he could remember, she was his whole world. And then Ferb came along, and while they didn’t play together like they used to, Candace was always so enthusiastic about what he and Ferb were doing. 

Even when she started being interested in Jeremy, started dating Jeremy, Phineas always knew that he and Ferb would come first. They always did. Honestly, it had seemed unfair both to Candace and Jeremy that they would indulge in a relationship could never really go anywhere. Sure, Jeremy never seemed to be upset when Candace dropped everything to be with her brothers, but that couldn’t go on forever. 

The universe careened ever forward on the course towards entropy. Luckily, Phineas was rather skilled creating something new; it was all about seizing opportunities and putting energy into a system.

Thus, Ferb had presented as an alpha at the only slightly early age of 14. He had immediately, if somewhat stoically, fallen into rut. And Phineas had been struck by inspiration. He knew exactly what they had to do. 

Candace was a heavy sleeper. She went to bed at the same time everyday, and woke up no less than ten minutes after her incredibly loud 7am alarm. Perhaps it was because of how excitable she was during the day. In any case, Phineas was sure she wouldn’t mind helping out Ferb. Mom and Dad were on vacation, and they had told Candace that she was supposed to take care of her brothers. There wasn’t much for Candace to do, so she was mostly out of the house. This was a way of fulfilling her task without interrupting her friend time or their invention time during the during daylight hours. A win-win. 

So, they had walked into Candace’s room around 11pm. She was deep in r.e.m sleep, star-fished on her back. Ferb figured that Phineas should prepare her. Ferb didn’t think he could be gentle about it, which was ridiculous, but Phineas had more slender fingers, so he agreed that he could ease her into it more smoothly. 

Candace was wearing her pink night gown, which had rested hem stretched above her knees. Phineas climbed up onto the bed and kneeled between her legs. He hesitated just a bit before slipping his finders under the edges on either side of her thighs and slowly sliding them up. It was a bit of a revelation. Not just about how long and pretty Candace’s legs were, but how soft and warm they felt under his hands. 

Up, up, and up Phineas rooked up her night gown, lifting Candace’s hips slightly to run under the curve of her butt, exposing her simple blue panties. And then over soft belly, crawling over her body until her braless handful of breast were mostly exposed. It was quite the sight in the light of the moon. Candace was beautiful. 

Phineas knelt there for a while before Ferb let out a small groan, laying forward to rest his head at the edge of Candace’s panties. “Hurry.” He murmured. Phineas got to work. 

Candace’s legs were too wide to pull her underwear down, but her panties were old and the elastic loose enough to push aside. It was interesting, different from what Phineas had expected, even after his research, but when he pressed his fingers against her slit, it was soft and parted easily. 

Candace was warm and slightly moist. The hole that lead to her core was small and tight, so he would start simply. Pressing his thumb against her clitoris, he massaged it gently. Almost immediately he could see results as her face and chest grew flush. A little longer and her lip parted with a sigh. With his fingers resting in her folds, he could feel her becoming wet. Keeping his thumb at work, he used those fingers to lightly tease at her opening, and it didn’t take long for one to slip in. 

Phineas didn’t doubt that it had something to do with the massive amount of pheromones Ferb was releasing. The smell was stimulating, though it had nothing on the scent of Candace’s sleepy arousal rising from her body. Phineas abruptly realized that he was hard and releasing his own, somewhat nondescript smell. And Candace was no longer simply accepting fingers, but pushing into them, while her inner muscles tried to suck them in. 

She shifted and shuddered, her hips help mostly in place by the weight of Ferb’s head. She made soft, needy sounds that were unlike her usual loud demands for attention. Her limbs twitched and she gushed of Phineas’ hand as she came with four fingers curled into her. 

The room suddenly came back into focus. One of the first things Phineas noticed was the sound of Ferb fucking into his own hand, breathing deeply at the scent of Candace’s orgasm. Phineas had planned on going first. His penis was smaller, and it would go a long way to making sure Candace was comfortable, especially if she was taking a knot for the first time, but it didn’t seem like Ferb could wait that long, and this was for him, after all. 

“Okay, Ferb, I think she’s ready.” Phineas spoke. He waited until his brother looked up, still working his hand, and blinked at him. Phineas nodded as seriously as possible and climbed from between Candace’s legs and up the bed a bit. 

Ferb moved deliberately to take his brother’s place. For a long moment, the alpha knelt transfixed by the sight of his omega, his sister, all wet and stretched and ready for him. He shuffled forward, raising her knees a bit so that they could curl around his hips. Pulling his pajama bottoms and underwear down so that his erection sprang free, he pressed forward until his throbbing cock nestled between her netherlips. 

Phineas watched Ferb move his hips back and forth, coating his dick in Candace’s fluids, dripping his precum onto her mound. He knew that his brother was waiting for the stage when their pulses synchronized and the omega truly accepted what the alpha was offering. He could see the instant it happened, Candace’s hips rising to answer. 

For a second, Ferb pulled away completely, and then he pressed in. Slowly, steadily, inevitably, he sunk into their sister’s sleeping body like a conquest. Candace was brow was furrowed. Phineas noticed her biting at her lip. He thumbed it out with his wet hand, and leaned over to kiss her into distraction, breathing in her moans. Hit by inspiration once more, he reached down to explore her breasts. They were excruciatingly soft, her nipples only hardening after stimulation. He wanted to kiss them too, and figured he had time for that later. Just touching them for now was fine. 

Candace seemed to be enjoy it, if not as much as what Ferb was. Carving into her with measured, purposeful thrusts. Her legs had wrapped themselves around his waist, but she couldn’t go against his pace with the his hands had at her hips. No matter how frantic she got, clawing at her bedding, he never stopped his slow, deep thrusts. He did start to pull out less and less, until it was less thrusting and more grinding forcefully. And the, after a moment of tenseness, Ferb relaxed. Candace let out a cry into Phineas’ mouth, her body arching as she tensed into an orgasm that didn’t seem to end. Why would it, when Ferb was knotting her. 

Eventually, her body collapsed, but did not relax. She was still coming, but her natural instincts were working to keep her from hurting herself: from fighting or cramping. Ferb too, had more or less collapsed on her, his face more blissed out than Phineas had ever seen it. Relaxed for the first time in more than 24 hours 

Phineas pulled way from Candace’s slack mouth with a sigh and instead made his way down her long, slender neck, to her wonderful breasts. He kissed and nibbled at the one closest to him for a time, before sucking the nipple into his mouth. It was pleasant, and surprisingly relaxing. 

It was only during the third knotting that it occurred to him that Candace was a virgin, and so probably not on any pills and could get pregnant. It seemed almost impossible that it had slipped his mind, but that was hormones for you. Given the soft swelling of her overfull womb pressing up through her belly, there wasn’t much to do about it anymore. Ferb probably couldn’t be convinced to use a condom at that point, and they were both more physic engineers than biologist. 

If anything happened, whether that night or over the next six days, it would be their privilege to deal with it. They both loved Candace so much, and raising a family with her was endgame anyway. What did it matter when they started? They were very mature and would take care of their sister no matter what. 

Plus, Candace looked so refreshed in the morning. Languid and even nicer than normal. Phineas grinned at his tranquil brother over breakfast.

He had the best ideas. 


End file.
